Music: To the MAX!
by SwEeTvIcToRy12
Summary: Nick Ride, lead singer of the band RIOT!, feels like somethings missing. After watching Max and her band Lore and Lies perform at the Woodies he immediatly goes looking for her. Max is just trying to get by doing the thing she loves, making music with her friends. Will she greet Nick with open arms or are the rockstars doomed to be lonely for eternity? I do not own! Let's do this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: HALLOOOOOO! *hides behind brick wall as fans throw assorted objects at thy head* Yes, my people I am aware that I've been MIA for a while *cough* almost a year *cough* There are a million different excuses I could but I won't use any. The truth is that my mom and step-dad got a divorce and it's been really taxing on all three of us kids. It also doesn't help that he broke into my mom's house with a gun in hand… so yea. It gave me nightmares which always give me writers block. I also want to make you aware that I deleted my other story **_**Surreal **_**from here. It was to much of a reminder of my step-dad. Elaboration? I think not! I've also got some insane softball practices going on and as the only freshman on the varsity team, I'm expected to work twice as hard. It's very taxing on the old noggin. Anyway, I know it is pretty cliché and overused but this fanficion is different and I think you might enjoy it if it was given a chance. Well, on with the show my lovely chickadees!**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Have you ever felt like something in your life was missing? Not something small like a checkerboard missing one piece. More so, like another soul is tethered with yours, but even after scowering the globe a hundred times you still come up empty handed?

The feeling I just described? I feel that. All day. Everyday.

Don't ask me why or you'll come up empty handed too.

I'm Nick, by the way. Nick Ride.

Yes, as in _the _Nick Ride. I'm in the world renowned band, _**RIOT!**_ I'm constantly hunted down and swarmed by fangirls. These aren't your everyday fangirls mind you. These are rocker fangirls. They're hardcore through and through. Normally there would be absolutely nothing wrong with them but these girls are notorious for causing mischief with you and your current girlfriend.

The pack leader of my most obsessive fangirl group is Bridged Dawyer. Surprised I actually took the time to learn her name? Don't be. There is absolutely no escape to this chick. I once awoke to find her in my bed playing with my face. I freaked and shoved her out, causing her to hit her head on the hotel coffee table, which succeeded in knocking her unconscious. I took the liberty of figuring out how she got in.

_"What kind of heartless monster are you?! You're not even going to check and see if she's alright?!" _You may be thinking. Well let me tell you, five _minutes_ away from that lunatic is Nirvana. Turns out, she got into my room by seducing the bodyguards outside my door. She somehow managed to knock the two, fully grown, men unconscious. She reached into one of their pockets, grabbing his room key. And, Walla! Instant access to moi.

Anyway, back to the missing person dilemma. I've had thousands of girlfriends, no joke, but none of them have felt right. Sure, there were your everyday gold diggers, but some actually liked me for me. Well, at least I _hope_ they did.

As sappy as it seems, I will never stop looking for that missing jigsaw piece The one that will stay. The one that will finally bring me out of my funk.

Well, now that we've visited Nick's emotional side, it's time to put the wall back up. Why? Because, I'm not letting those bastards know anything they can black mail me with. Bastards? The band mates. Let me shed a little light on the subject.

First there's Sam. He plays the drums. He isn't exactly terrible but his inner douche just _gleams _in between his goody-two-shoes act.

Then, there's Marcus. He the pig out of all of us. Remember when I said I'd dated thousands of girls? Well, Marcus has dated (At least that's what he calls it) millions of them. His arrogance _reeks_ enough to wear nose plugs. He plays his bass guitar, Shelly.

Then there's Mr. Wonderboy himself, Dylan. There are no words to describe the loathing I have for this kid. He's already proclaimed himself band leader. None of us listen to him when he goes on his rants, we just kinda let him finish. He plays the electric guitar an sings backup vocals. As much as I abhor this guy, he can sing his ass off. **(A/N: Sounds like a douche I know from school! Not gonna point any fingers… *cough* Adrian! *cough*) **

Then we have the cherry on top. Me, myself, and I. I'm lead vocals and play electric and acoustic guitar. The electric is better in my opinion, but the acoustic works wonders for other, more intricate songs.

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong, Nick! You're supposed to go up! Not down! God, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Dylan screams, a hilarious little vain popping out of his neck. You see, I've been doing it correctly. Wonderboy may be able to hold pitch, but he doesn't have what it takes to lead vocals. He's actually yelling about his own mistake right now. All three of us guys roll our eyes. Once he's done with his little rampage I speak up.

"Alright guys, take it from the top!" **(A/N: Please listen to the song as you read this. I feel that it gives the writing a whole new dimension. The song is 'Let it Die' by Three Days Grace. Go!)**

We had fire in our eyes_ (in the beginning)_

I never felt so alive_ (in the beginning)_

You, you blame me but…

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore!

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore!

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore!

We had time on our side _(in the beginning)_

We, we had nothing to hide _(in the beginning)_

You, you blame me but…

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore!

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore!

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore!

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

_(I swear I) _Never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try!

I just don't care about you anymore x5

"That's a rap guys! Now go home!" Dylan snapped. Guess I'm goin' home. Hope there's no Bridged in the bed when I get there.

**A/N: Alllllrighty guys! There we go! I'd just like to say that I WILL be updating AWOL soon, I've just got to get some stuff organized for it first (OCD, whatchya gonna do?) Thank you all the people that have kept supporting me as well as the Max Ride fandom… we haven't been doing so hot lately… Anyways, read and review as always! PMs make me smile! Write on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *turns around* OH, Fanfiction! I didn't see you there! It's me, SwEeTvIcToRy12! Mmmkay, so I re-updated the first chapter so it should be up and running. I got lucky break! (Coach only made up do 20 triangles at practice today! Can I get a WHAT WHAT?!) Alright, well, I'll go ahead and stop babbling now. ON WITH ZE SHOW!**

_**Max P.O.V.**_

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies._

_Your little spies._

"So what do you guys think?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmmm… well… telling from the trajectory of the moon and the sun… I _LOVE_ IT!"

Aaaaaaand, there's Iggy's random thoughts of the song lyrics. I give a gusto filled laugh and pat him on the back, "Thanks Ig. What about you guys?"

"Why even ask? You already know that it's going into the song regardless of our input!" Well, if it isn't Miss Priss herself. Ella.

"Well if that doesn't make my self-esteem skyrocket I don't know what will! Do you, by any chance, have something _nice _to say about my lyrics this time?" Oh, would you look at that. The sarcasm started to leek through the ceiling. Eh, Ella can clean it up.

"Do I ever? Ugh! I don't even know why I'm even _in _this stupid band." She practically screeches. OH, HELL! When she raised her foot to stomp you could see her entire… _under carriage. _She really needs where something _other _than _just a _belt. It would probably help if she put on some, oh I don't know, _pants_. That skirt (Or so she calls it) she's wearing is certainly an attention grabber of sorts.

"Because you broke into Nudge's dressing room, begged her to be in the band, and started to cry when she tried to decline. And we all know that Nudge's kryptonite is tears! So, she dragged out a contract and here you are! Did you have fun on your stroll down memory lane? I, for one, had a fucking blast!" Oops. It's just _raining _sarcasm now! Yup, Ella is _definitely _cleaning that up.

"Oh,_ sure_! Nudge practically begged me on her hands and knees!"

"Yeah, to stop making her ears bleed." Whoa. I didn't know someone's face could get that red. She screams at the top of her lungs, before clacking (a result of the heels she insists on wearing) her way to her purse and make up bag. "Call me when you're ready for the _real_ musician to comeback to this train wreak you call a band!" She gives a little, high pitched "Hmph!", before sticking her nose in the air and walking away through the exit door.

"Okay!" I said clapping my hands together. "Now that the Baby-Mama Drama is gone, let us practice shall we?"

"Yeah! I thought she'd never leave! I though she was gonna stay like some kinda… stayer… er…"

Oh, Iggy. I give him a peck on the cheek (What! He's my non-biological brother! I gotta love the guy!) before e makes his way to his drums.

Nudge, who has been oddly silent this whole time, makes her way to her combo station of bass, violin, and keyboard. I strut my stuff over to the mike with my electric guitar, Cordelia. (You know, because you play cords on the guitar? No? Okay…) I freeze for a second.

"_SHIT! _Who's gonna play electric and backup vocals, besides you of course Nudgerino."

"OOOOOOOOO! I'll do ii, Maxie! Come on! I'll do the backup vocals for you! Please, Max?!"

"Alright! Now that we have a plan Z with Iggy doing the vocals we should probably come up with a plan A. Any thoughts?"

"Oh, I know! What about Angel?! You know, from down the street? She's been wanting to be in the band for forever but there weren't any spots open! Can she, Max? C'mon, please? Pretty pretty pretty please, with a humungo cherry on top with whip cream and gummy bears and chocolate sprinkles and Twizzlers and mini Reeces cups? C'mon, Max! Their mini! You know you can't resist their snack-sixed convenience!" She insists.

I remember Angel! She's a sweet girl. And if I recall right, she _did _ try out to play the electric when we first started…

"Angel! Perfect! Go ahead and call her up! We'll show the world we didn't die out when we won the Woodies!" This is it! We're _finally _making our rise into the big leagues! We just gotta get the blonde to sign the paper. That's when the real fun will begin.

**A/N: Alright! Don't hate me because I made Ella an antagonist. I'm more of a NudgeXIggy person so that will be our second string couple. And there's going to be a surprise on sided relationship coming soon… *SUSPENSE* Also softball season is almost at a close so the updating should be more and more frequent! Sad to see it go, but love to watch it leave! Welp, I'm off to go dream about the House of Hades! (ONLY A WEEK LEFT FELLOW DEMIGODS! *FANGIRL SQUEL!* Au revoir! Write on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two updates in one night?! Guess who doesn't have a social life? *points at self* THIS GIRL! Welp… let's read on shall we?!"**

_**Fang P.O.V.**_

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?! It's G, then G flat, then G again! Is it really that difficult?!"

Shit on a shingle, Dylan's on one of infamous rants again! God help whoever that's aimed at.

"Are you even listening?! Ugh, you're so worthless! Why are you even in this band?! Your vocals suck anyways!"

Blonde bitch say what now? I know that little troll isn't talking to me!

I steel my face, waiting for the urge to punch him in the face to fade. It never does but his stupid rambling does. Thank all that is Holy and Just!

"You know guys, "Sam complains later after practice, "we never have any women in here, listening to us play. Isn't that what rock bands with groupies do? Let wild chicks hand out at practice?"

"Yeah! Why 'on't we 'ave any groupies at our practice?! Bullocks!" Marcus is doing his drunken Malfoy impression again. God help us.

"No! There will be absolutely _no _groupies at practice! You know how the fangirls get and haven't you guys been paying attention? There are a _LOT_ of bands losing fanbase because other bands are hiring the groupies as spies! That's final!" Dylan states, finality hardening his voice.

Thank God it was something that actually didn't make babies cry when he said it!

Sam looks over at me with a curious look in his eye. Sweet Jesus in a jogging suit please don't let it be 20 Questions.

"Hey, Nick? Do you think we'll win the Woodies this year?"

I sighed. "No, Sam. We won't. We already have our fanbase and the Woodies are for newcomers."

"Oh… well… who do you think _will_ win?"

"How should I know? Look up the winners of the last five years and base your answer off that!" Oops… now I'm grumpy.

Sam nods. Putting his headphones in so he won't bother all of us. How thoughtful.

I approach Dylan, slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, to talk to him about a new song. He sighs, running his hands over his eyes. "What could you possibly want?"

Just to piss him off I stand there, impassive for a minute. I can see him turning red so I pause my game to state my business.

"I have an idea for a new song."

"And?"

"I though you'd like to help." I saw surprise flash across his eyes… and something else.. but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah… yeah, okay!"

"I'll text you when I have more. Then we'll get together and work out the bugs."

That's weird… I'd think the red on his face would be gone by now but there's still some left on his cheeks.

"Okay, sounds good!"

I walk back over to the couch and plop next to Sam. I still have absolutely no good feeling for the guy but everyone deservers a break, you know? Even a guy like him.

"Hey, Nick. Check it! There's this band, _Lore and Lies_. Won two years ago. This lead bitch of theirs, something with an M at the beginning, is the shit! Not to bad to look at either. Here."

I take the phone whilst rolling my eyes, not seeing the big deal. That was, until I saw the girl walking onto the stage with the huge thousand watt smile.

_Not to bad to look at, Sam? _This woman was _gorgeous_. She owned the stage, in her frayed black denim jeans with bleach stains and her deep red t-shirt with the word _Savvy _spray painted delicately on the front in black. On her feet, dawned red converse, not a single smudge on them.

Her brunette hair had blonde sun streaks and a single bright red strip was held in a messy ponytail.

I barely registered her band mates trailing nervously behind her. The tall lanky guy set himself down at the drums, the pretty African American girl went to her tri-fecta of instruments, and a prissy looking girl in heels and a skirt stationed herself behind one of the microphones, a purple electric guitar strapped to her shoulders.

The gorgeous girl marched up to a magnificent red and black electric guitar and slung it across her own shoulders. I barely saw a giant sticker on the back. It said, '_Let's start a RIOT!' _ She knows our band?

She makes her way to the microphone. I found myself at the edge of my seat, my heart begging to hear her voice. Then she spoke.

"_Hey guys! You ready to get this riot started?!" _There's absolutely no explaination to the beauty in her voice. The crowd cheers.

"_Alright! That's what we like to hear I'm Max," _Max is perfect, _"this goofy guy behind be his Iggy." _The strawberry blonde clacked his drum sticks together. _"These lovely ladies beside me are Nudge and Ella." _She gestured first to the pretty mocha skinned girl, who smiled bright and waved, then to the girly one who glared at Max, then preceded to princess wave to the crowd.

My eyes narrowed at her. Who did she think she was, glaring pathetically at such a beautiful lady.

"_And together we're __Lore and Lies! __We'll get right to it wish 'That's What You Get'!" ___**(A/N: Again, I politely ask that you listen to the song as you read if possible. Song: That's What You Get by Paramore. Go, go, go!)**

Max backs up from the microphone, looking to Iggy. He hits a single not and the whole band lurches forward playing with each other. They all had serene smiles on their faces… except Ella. She glared at her guitar as she played, not looking at all at home.

Max, on the other hand, had her eyes closed and had a peaceful grin. They continued for a few beats before Max's eyes flew open and I was swept away by the drizzling chocolate brown color they were. She hopped up to the mic. and began the first verse. My breathe hitched in my throat.

No Sir! Well, I don't wanna be the blame

Not anymore! It's your turn!

So take a seat, we're settling

The final score

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide!

You have made it harder just to go on

And why?! All the possibilities…

Well, I was wrong…

That's what you get

When you let your heart win

Woah!

That's what you get

When you let your heart win

Woah!

I drowned out all my sense with

The sound of its beating

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win

Woah!

I wonder! How am I supposed to feel

When your not here?

'Cuz I burned every bridge I ever built

When you were here

I still try!

Holding onto silly things

I never learn!

Oh why?!

All the possibilities…

I'm sure you've heard…

That's what you get

When you let your heart win

Woah!

That's what you get

When you let your heart win

Woah!

I drowned out all my sense with

The sound of its beating

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win

Woah!

They make their way to me, to me

And I'll always be just so (_SO)_

Inviting

If I ever start to think straight,

This heart will start a riot in me

Lets start…

Start HEY!

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh, why do we like to hurt so Much?!

That's what you get when you let your heart win…

WOAH!

That's what you get

When you let your heart win

Woah!

That's what you get

When you let your heart win

Woah!

Now I can't trust myself with…anything but this!

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win

Woah!

Max steps back and she and her band mates bow to the roaring crowd.

I let you a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I need to find her.

I need to find Max.

**A/N: Alright double day update! You gotta give me a while until the next one! Time for a showwa! So long! Write on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Happy day before Halloween, fanfictioners! I hope you're blessed with lots of candy! Softball is finally over and winter is already on the sweep in. I'll be moving soon, to my mom's boyfriend's house. It may take a little while to get another chapter our after this so give me a little flex, 'kay? AWOL should be updated soon! Alright, onward my pretties! **

_**Max P.O.V.**_

"Ouch! IGGY! Stop! That fucking hurts!"

"Don't be such a pansy, Maxie! This is fun!"

"Well, I don't like it! Stop _moving_!"

"You're just made because you're on the bottom!"

"Nudge! Hurry the fuck up!"

"Right hand yellow!" Shouted her voice.

Iggy collapsed, taking me down with him.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed rubbing my now probably fractured wrist. "We are _NEVER _playing band-mate twister, _ever_ again! _EVER_!"

"I'm not complaining! You broke my fall!" A full mouthed Iggy proclaimed from the couch, already watching 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' reruns while stuffing his face with double stuffed Oreos.

"Yo rachet ass…" I mumbled, pulling myself off the floor. "Nudgie? How long have we been for Angel to reply?"

Nudge swiveled her head, black curls suddenly becoming a deadly weapon as it hit my face.

"Ummm… about two hours!" She chirped.

"And how long exactly 'till her family comes back from vacation?" I asked plucking at my dirty fingernails.

"Approximately… two days…"

I snapped my head up, deadpan splayed across my face. "Say what now?"

"I _know _you heard me." She replied not bothering to look up from painting her toenails.

"Ugh! Nudge! You're no good at having fun!" I yelled from my faceplant position on the floor.

My eyes grew wide as I heard a collection noise. I soon realized we had gotten a mass text. Nudge's phone went on playing 'The Best Song Ever' By One Direction. **(A/N: I just want to make it known that I do NOT like One Direction, but I don't usually bad talk them for you Directioner's out there. Continue.) **In Iggy's general direction you could hear the 'Sword Art Online' intro song, 'Crossing Field' by LiSA. Then, of course, you could hear my text tone of Jenna Marbles exclaiming, "Bubble Ouchies!" on loop.

Iggy and I jumped up like ninja's, both of us trying to get to our phones before the other. I got to mine first, but Iggy got his unlocked before mine. Damn you, long ass password!

Iggy turned around, 'TMNT' forgotten, with a confused look written across his face. Aloud he read, "'Is this Max Martinez?'".

From her crouched nail painting position, Nudge shouted, "That's what mine says too!"

I stared down at my phone in horror.

Who is this? What do they want? What if it's a stalker?! NO! What if it's a Max skin wearing stalker?! I'm freaking the fuck out!

I shook my head trying to rid it of the worse, _worse _case scenarios. I saved the number to '?' and wrote back, "_This be she… who is this?_'

We all waited in silence, the 'TMNT' rerun's theme song playing in the background.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Turtles count it off!"

"Bumble Ouchies!"

I looked down at my phone to see, "_Oops… sorry! Ange here! __**(A/N: A:TLA reference anyone?! No? Okay…)**__ I've been tryin to find your # all day! Dropped my phone in the ocean, had to get a new 1! Nudge tells me you want 2 C me?_"

I exhaled, relieved it was someone I know. "It's Ange, guys! S'all good! Return to your activities!"

"Waaaay ahead of you!" Iggy called from the couch.

I returned my attention to the text.

"_Hey! S'all good! Yea, we want you to re-audition for 'Lore & Lies' if you're up for it! Perfect spot opened up!_"

"_Are U kidding?! This is amazing! I'll be there as soon as we get of our vacae! See U in 2!_"

I smiled down at the text, excited to interview the bubbly blonde.

***to beat of Starships***

**Line breaks, for skipping TIIIME!**

**Just words, in bold TYYYPE!**

**I'm here, on my BEHIIIND! **

**And I just rand out of rhymes!**

"Y'all, I'm heading to the library! See you later!" I called from my apartment landing.

"Call me when you get there so I know you made it safe!" Called out a grandma slash mommy voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Ig!"

"OOOOOOO! While you're out can you get some of my magazines? I forgot to subscribe for them to be mailed this year so I have to get them manually. Be sure you get '17', 'Teen Vogue', and 'Vogue'! OH! And can you also pick up some wrapping paper? Like, with kitties or puppies… or MAYBE baby penguins! *Insert sanity shattering squeal here*. That would be totally cute! But no walrus's! Last time Iggy got me walrus's and they were awful! Can you imag-"

"BYE!" I yelled with the door slamming behind me. I pulled my leather jacket up as the winter cold hit me. Angel's pretty lucky to be vacationing in Florida right now. Missouri winters can get pretty harsh when it comes down to it.

After I took the ten minute drive, I walked into the warm, lilac smelling room.

"How's it going Mrs. Cotton?"

The middle aged lady looked up from her book, eyes sparkling.

"Well, if it isn't Max! How are you, Sweetheart?"

"Just swell. Getting a new band-mate, but that's not important. What's new here? Any recommendations?"

"You're just in time! I've got just the thing for you!" The women walked to the cart behind her, her shoulder length grey-blonde hair swaying, her bluish grey eyes radiating a motherly warmth and intelligence. She finally held up a book, holding back her grin.

My mouth dropped open. "No… way…!"

She handed the sight for sore eyes book to me, while I almost broke down in happy tears.

"I though you might want it! Best part? It's all yours to keep!"

I stared at this beautiful women, wondering why she would do this. But, if I've learned from Suzanne Cotton, it's never to question her random gifts.

"Thank you… thank you so much! You don't know how grateful I am! Oh, I could just kiss you! I won't though, don't worry. But I am going to hug you! You're going to get the best Christmas resent ever this year!"

"Don't worry about it, Hun! Now, get on home before it gets too dark! See you _real _soon!" She said with a wink before she thrust me out the door. I looked down at my copy of 'The House of Hades' the next installment in the 'Heroes of Olympus' series. I walked to my car with a pep-in-my-step.

***Time Skip***

It was around 2:00 A.M. when my phone went off. Angel wanted to 'Facetime'. I tried to click ignore but I clicked the button in my sleepy haze.

"Hey Max! I've got someone here who wants to… OH! This is a bad time isn't it? We'll just go then!"

My eyes cleared in time to see a flash of ivory and black, but just a quick Angel hung up. Oh well. Guess I'll find out in the morning.

I wonder what Ange meant by 'We'?

**A/N: There we go! What is everyone being for Halloween? Let me know in either a PM or Review! Both are acceptable and loved! As for me, I'm being a member of a S.W.A.T. team! Watch out baddies! I'm comin' for ya! I'll be back soon my great follow and favoriters. Trick or Treat! MWAHAHAHAHA! Write on! **


End file.
